Dreaming Nights
by Garnet111
Summary: Some dreams may come ture but what if its not the way you wanted it to end or maybe its just getting started
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters but I wish I did.

Please review. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideals that may help..well you know what to do

I hope you like…… 

     The rain fell just as hard as her tears ran down her face. She ran hard never looking back and not even caring where she was going. She kept running until lighting hit a tree in front of her. Stopped by the fallen tree, she fell to the ground. A new burst of tears poured from her eyes to the point she couldn't what was in front of her.

"WHY…..why do you have to leave? Why?" She griped the ground for support. "You promised…You Promised." 

The young woman was cold and wet her hair loses down her back and her kimono was also wet and was covered in mud. A few more seconds past but it seem liked hours to the women. Another flash of lighting in the sky brought more tears as well as rain. The young woman struggle stand up and out of the mud in which she fell in. It took all the strength she had left to stand back up. When she finally did stand up she closed her eyes. Feeling the rain drops run down her and listening to the storm as it rage on. Then she opens her eyes and yelled into the storm…."…….KENSHIN……."

Then everything went black.


	2. chapter 1

Again I don't own Kenshin. Kaoru dose and always will. 

Sorry the first part was so sort and for any mistakes. (I am really not good at finding mistakes and fixing them. sorry.)

Thank to thoughts who reviewed.

Chapter 2…. Hope you like.

  Kaoru sat up in a heartbeat. Trying to catch her breath as if she was running all night. Reaching a hand to her face, she wiped the cold sweat that ran down it. "It was just a dream…a dream." Then next second there was a sound of someone out side her door. She didn't look up right away. Not until she heard someone call her name.

  "Ms. Kaoru?!" It wasn't that hard to figure out whom it was and as soon as her name was called a second time the door to her bedroom open. Kenshin walked in and stop dead in his tracks once he saw Kaoru. She was so pale, almost as if her life was sucked from her body. After awhile Kenshin finally got over the sock and took another step towards her. "Ms. Kaoru are you alright?" Kaoru lifted her eyes until she met his eyes with hers. In Kenshin's eyes she could see his worry. 

_   He worried about me. _Kaoru thought to herself. No longer able to look him in the eyes, she tried to turn her head so he wouldn't see the tears in hers. But he did and as soon as she turned her head a tear escaped and ran down her face. It shined in the moonlight that came though the open door.

   "Ms. Kaoru I heard a scream and came right away, that I did." Kenshin took another step and knelt right beside her. Turning to face him after hearing the worry in his words, she found herself face to face with the rurouni she fell in love with. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she started to cry softly to herself. She closed her eyes hoping to keep the tears back and at the same time she try to slow her crying so she could tell Kenshin she was fine." Kenshin...I…." But she was never able to finish. The next thing she knew was that she was in his arms. Unable to hold back the tears any longer she cried softly while Kenshin held her tightly to his body. 

   Kenshin sat there hugging her and taking in her sweet sent. He sat there for a while in silent 

   Listing to her soft cries. Then after awhile Kaoru lifted her head and spoke very softly. "Promise me… please." Kenshin just looked down at her not knowing what it was she wanted him to promise her.

   "Ms. Kaoru if I may ask what it is that you wish me to promise. That I don't." 

   "Promise me that you will be here for me and won't leave………without saying goodbye. And also that you will return…..to me." Wishing he didn't have to promise that he would say goodbye if he had to leave and that he could just stay like this forever…with her in his arms.

   Kaoru eyes began to fill with tears again as the thought of losing Kenshin ran though her mind.

   "Shh….. I promise." He reach out and wiped the tear away that ran down her face and then pulled her against his body. "Shh…" He rubbed his hand up and down her back to help relaxed her. After awhile Kaoru fell asleep. Kenshin sat and watch Kaoru sleep and soon not wanting to fight sleep any longer his self, closed he eyes and drifted in to a peaceful sleep himself. 

   Outside unseen in a tree a dark figure sat and watch in silent. He saw everything that when on that night. "So this is the battousai woman. This may be his greatest weakness. Ha ..Ha…" Then when the battousai was a sleep he jump from the tree and ran into the night. 


	3. Author's notes

Author's notes  
  
First I like to thank all the people who reviewed. THANK YOU!  
Next I am sorry I haven't updated. I still trying to write the next part. I promise  
I will try to get it done real soon.  
  
Thanks again,  
Garnet 


End file.
